Winds of change
by wishfulthink3r
Summary: What if Bran was able to perfect his ability of conversing with those in the past. Instead of creating another Hodor, he is able to contact several individuals before the Red Wedding occurs. This changes the landscape of Westeros, and the one war that matters.
1. Chapter 1

A new story I have been thinking of. A change of the past kind of story that would change the worst moment in Game of thrones. The Red Wedding although incredibly well done and very much needed brought so much disappointment to me. Like leaving Robb and Cat without any knowledge of the true enemy, Jon's heritage, and a brutal death of a well loved character seriously was the worst moment to me. This story will revolve around many. Jon is the main character due to his role throughout the books and show. Robb, Daenerys, Bran, Arya, Sansa, Catelyn, and many others will also have main character status. Before anyone asks or gives me ideas I have an idea on what couples I prefer and want to work with. I will not guarantee anything till the story comes to that point. Jon will not just succumb to Daenerys as a couple because they're the two best characters. Not saying at all they wont be together at one point. I'm saying not to rely strictly on them. I felt the show built up a great couple between the two of them. But, Jon kind of relinquished so much just because. He seriously did not have to bend the knee after the death of Dany's dragon. I understand the premise behind it, and of course I rooted for them lol. Just not a huge fan of how it occurred. Excited what the aftermath will be though. This story I will continually update at the very least once every two weeks. If I have things going on I will inform my readers of the delay ahead of time. I am active duty in the military, so this story is not my number one concern at all times. But I love reading, writing, and it's fun to see people's reactions to a good idea. Hopefully you will enjoy. I have two accounts I write for. One other story in game of thrones which I've put a little on hiatus mainly because I just got back from deployment and now I can truly buckle down and finish both. I'll tell my readers what my other account is at the half way mark of this story. give me critiques, good reviews, bad reviews, anything to keep myself motivated and make myself better at writing. I only ask if it's a bad review to give me something that I can improve on. I encourage ideas from you guys and girls. Just don't be let down if I don't implement everything. The other story I'm writing had a lot of flaws in it. Although a good idea and I plan to take more time on each chapter and proof read and better each paragraph and sentence to give the readers a true sense of being in the story. I hope you guys love this. Please tell me if you do! Enjoy!

* * *

Bran

The cold wind he felt was truly brutal on top of the wall. Snow fell rather quickly at night, and all that provided light was a streamline of torches hung up on the wooden posts. Up at this height it was incredibly hard to utilize his senses. His nose hairs were so frozen smell was not an option. His eyesight was limited due to the lack of light thirty feet in front of him. Even hearing anything was hard. The wind howled as loud as Summer used to. All that remained was his sense of touch and even then his legs were useless.

But one sense that remained untouched by the masses was gifted to him. The ability of the greenseerers. Every day he would ask Meera to push his makeshift wheelchair towards the weirwood tree a mile beyond the wall. She of course obeyed his wishes. But not so enthusiastically anymore. Ever since the death of Hodor, She remained distant and mute towards him. He knew why of course. He sometimes wished the three eyed raven was gifted to someone else. Someone more worth of the position. He knew from his old memories of Brandon Stark that his emotions of love, excitement, anger, annoyance, and everything else was held in high regard. Of course as a young boy it was hard to value that. Until the day he saw everything.

He still remembered that cruel sound of the mad king. "Burn them all!". Perhaps his emotionless state was only temporary for the time being, because every moment of his vision would send chills down his spine. The looks of the walkers, the mad king's ungodly screams, and seeing his father's final moments among the living. Perhaps not. The former three eyed raven seemed solemn, quiet, and without much emotion.

The sound of footsteps crunching into the snow caught his attention. He knew who it was of course. He remained silent. Staring out into the darkness of the land of always winter.

The crunching stopped. All that was left now was to reveal his plan to his once good friend. Hopefully she would see reason beyond all this madness of white walkers, wights, and the long night.

"Are you warm enough?" Meera asked. Her northern accent slipped off her tongue rather brutishly. She remained steady placed next to his wheelchair not even tilting her head towards the young Stark boy. Her face lacked any true sign of care.

"As warm as I'll ever be up here." he calmly replied. She nodded. "So what's next? Do we return to Winterfell?" She continued. "Word around castle black is that your half brother regained the North from the Boltons. I'm sure your family would love to see you once more, and could really use your gift of sight." She calmly stated. Still refusing to move from her spot seated directly to his side. Snow was even beginning to build on top of her fur boots.

Bran kept quiet. Still trying to broach the topic at hand without frightening her.

"I'm afraid that will not change the outcome of what is to come." Bran started. This would not be an easy topic by any means.

"Jon is on his way to dragonstone to seek an audience with Daenerys Targaryen. His hopes are to gain her large army of unsullied and Dothraki, along with her three dragons." Bran spoke out. The wind died down just a bit that allowed his words to pass easier.

She turned to look at him finally, though her attitude remained broodish. "That's good is it not? With her dragons and Jon's knowledge of the walkers, we may just survive the coming storms of winter." She questioned. Her eyes remained glued to Bran's cheek in hopes he would agree with her.

"It would help to have them unite as one for the wars to come yes. But would it help our chances? I'm afraid our chances were lost since the moment my brother was betrayed at the twins." Bran said rather quickly. All his time alone searching throughout history and the present, gave off the sense of defeat that was clearly iminent.

"There is only one chance of survival now. And in this moment of time there is nothing we can do to stop what's out there. Westeros remains divided. The true king remains unaware of himself. Dragons though powerful creatures of magic would still be largely ineffective against the power of the night king." Bran relayed. Still not turning his head towards her. His eyes remained glued to the darkness that embodied the true north. "Though true, dragons could bring about some destruction of his army.." He paused just a second as if contemplating something. "The Night King is not some king or queen of Westeros. They will not deter him or his walkers." He finished.

She glared at him. Finally giving off that fiery spirit that reminded him all too much of his sister Arya.

"What are you talking about Bran?! Dragons are our only chance now! They breathe fire! The one thing that can stop these wights and end this madness! What else are we to do? Give up hope? Allow them to just walk right through and end the existence of men? I won't allow it!" She shot back fiercely.

"Jojen, Hodor, Summer, and each of your brothers have sacrificed everything including their lives to show you your gift! You'll do nothing with it?" She angrily admonished. Though the wind had died down on top of the wall, to anyone else it felt as if a storm was brewing amongst the northern girl's eyes. The mere mention of her brother was something Bran was not expecting. Ever since his death to the hands of one of the reanimated corpse, she would not ever speak of it. He could not blame her. She was sincerely close with Jojen, perhaps even more so than his formerself was with his brother's and sisters. Hell hath no fury for those who lay harm to one's family. Or in this case someone's everything.

Northerners were not like those of the south. Riches, fame, and reputation meant very little to those who lived amongst the cold. Duty, honor, and family encompassed a northerner's lifestyle.

Bran finally turned to look at grey eyes settling upon her pale face. "I have a plan to change everything." Bran said.

She gave what appeared to be a scoff settling amidst her features. Bran continued on.

"I believe it can work with the right timing and I need your help." He said still unemotional. His eyes were glued to hers. Never moving, not even for a moment.

She stared back. Not once unwavering facing the coldness of a once happy and spirited boy. "What is your plan then Bran?" she calmed leaning against the wooden post of the large ice tower.

"There are some things you'll need to know before you believe that this can work. I want to give you some background on what I'll do and how things will be changed." He turned his eyes back to the blackened landscape of snow.

It was at least a curious dialogue that kept her interest intact. She dropped her once fierce demeanor to take on that of pure spirit of inquiry.

"You've piqued my curiosity. What information would I need to know that would change my opinion on what we should do?" She began. Still resting her head back against the cold oak plank. "I find it hard to believe your ability of foresight could not give the living some chance of survival." She spit. It was rather obvious by her tone he would have to prove himself.

Bran let out a quick sigh. "The night king's forces remain moving at a slow pace. They do not rest, eat, or lose stamina in their travels. They're waiting for something." He said still gazing anywhere but his companion. "What that is, I'm unsure. I won't say I presume to follow the Night King's reasoning or logic. But my theory remains that they're waiting for a way to break through the wall. They may have strength in numbers, but even they have their limits" Bran said. Awaiting some form of civil discourse.

She leaned back. And gave time with her reply. Perhaps thinking of Bran's theory. "That is a sound reasoning. I mean this monster would not risk sending his forces one by one through the tunnels of the wall. Nor can they find entrance any other way. If our thoughts on their lack of ability to swim remains true." She said

"What are they waiting for?"

That was a question that drove Bran's constant analysis through his visions. He may have lost his ability to show compassion. But, his role in the wars to come were that of true importance. He could not sit back and use his gifts without some form of strategy. What could they possibly be awaiting for? His theory though somewhat clouded amongst hypotheticals. Still was as good a reason to wait as any.

"Dragons." Bran said lacking any form of heistance.

" A dragon revived amongst the walkers could bring it down. That's what they're waiting for." Bran said. It was obvious by the shift from his tone he was not jesting. His sudden change of emotional spoken words deviated to that of seriousness. Sentiment was not expressed by him anymore. But his devotion to end the coming storm gave Meera some sense of hope.

Bran continued on. "I would not be able to convince Jon or the dragon queen otherwise. They're both stubborn and relenting in their ideas. Of course Jon understands how powerful these creatures are. Placing all his hopes on dragons may just give the Night King a true means of destruction. One spear could bring down their plan of survival." bran stated

"Aegon like Daenerys had three large dragons. Each with the ability to bring all of Westeros to its knees. Imagine an owner far greater in power and ruthlessness laying claim to these mythical beasts."

Meera's eyes widened. "Since I became the three eyed raven I have been able to move into the past with ease. Though I conceal my body amongst those I watch, I can reveal myself to those the old Brandon Stark had a connection with. Hodor was one of them. Hodor never became Hodor till the day he held that door and heard it amongst the shouting within my visions. His mind couldn't stop the ongoing assault of magic flowing into his brain. His mind was lost, only relaying one source of information. Hold the door. Or as he liked to state "Hodor"."

Her breathing became heavy and rapid. Her slouching against the wall stopped. "That was us? Hodor became who he was because of my shouting.." She whispered out.

Bran nodded. "It was not your fault. You had no knowledge of what was to transpire. But I have the power and skill now to do it more effectively. This is something I should not tamper with." He said.

"The former three eyed raven warned me of it. I see no other option now. Not with the circumstances we are in. I plan to appear to Jon, Robb, and my mother and tell them of what is to come. It would prevent the North falling into the hands of the Boltons. It would prevent much of the wildlings falling victim to the ungodly forces that will claim their army of soldiers and giants. And if done correctly it could unite the forces of Westeros to stand together unified against a common foe." Bran stated calmly.

"The only foe" Bran finished.

"If you did this, what would happen to us? Would we fade into nothingness?" She fearfully broached. Afraid of what answer awaited her.

Bran shook his head. "It would be as if nothing ever happened. We would change the landscape of this future for everyone. It would give us a chance to finally be free of the darkness that is coming as we speak." Bran said

"Changing the past is no easy feat, but if done correctly. All that transpired since the moment my brother Robb was betrayed would be unequivocally altered."

She remained hesitant to continue. 'How can I truly blame her?' Bran thought

'This quest is nothing short of a long shot.'

After what felt like an eternity Meera calmly spoke back "There is still one flaw in your thinking… Westeros will not blindly follow Robb Stark. He is a northerner. In the eyes of the rest. The son of a traitor to the crown, though untrue how would this change anything? Robb could never become the true king." She retorted.

"Who said Robb would claim dominion over the iron throne? There is another. Someone more attuned to the task at hand who could see the true threat. Not a group of squabbling houses. But an extinction on its way across the wall. Jon is the man to unite everyone." Bran said, his voice still unwavering as before.

Meera scoffed. "A bastard of lord Eddard Stark would not unite anyone Bran. Perhaps now due to his prowess with a blade and the lack of Starks remaining. Who would follow a bastard of the north?" She laughed bitterly.

Bran sighed. "Your father was a good man Meera. He cared deeply for you and Jojen. He as we speak is on his way to Winterfell to spill the secret that would tear apart any knowledge of history we thought we knew. I know he hasn't told a soul of this to anyone. Not even his two children."

Meera glared at him. "My father is no deceiver! He was as honorable as your own father, so what madness could possess you to say that!" She shouted.

The wind died down even further. Nothing short of a pin drop could be heard around the wall. The snow began to fall silently. No one was on top of the wall close enough to hear made sure of that much. "When I went into visions of the past with the three eyed raven, he took me to the day Lyanna Stark passed on. My own father alongside other northerners and your father killed the guardsman which included Gerald Hightower, and the sword of the morning Ser Arthur Dayne. They both climbed the tower to seek out my aunt. When they finally met her eyes she was on the verge of death. Her eyes barely open enough to see what was in front of her. She was not dying of any wound inflicted by a blade or illness like rumors of history told us growing up. She was dying of childbirth. My father was made to promise to protect her son. Her trueborn son. Aegon Targaryen. Luckily his features were that of the North rather than his father's valaryian blood. He was easy to conceal amongst the Northern houses." Bran said. Even without his true emotions he could feel the sadness of his former self.

"Aegon Targaryen? Her son? Where is he now Bran?" She leaned forward. Incredibly intrigued.

"He is currently on a ship towards dragonstone as we speak." He whispered.

"Dragonstone? But you said your brothe…" her eyes widened quickly. Her voice became silent.

"Jon Snow" She whispered. "Our fathers kept him secret all these years, from Robert Baratheon. Ned Stark never had a bastard, but a nephew." she whispered. Her tone that of sadness.

"Yes. Robert's rebellion was based on a lie. Rhaegar never kidnapped my aunt or raped her. He loved her, and she loved him. They ran away together and married under a weirwood tree. Their marriage was secret to everyone except for themselves, the sept who married them, and the members of the kingsguard who stayed at the tower of joy to protect their coming king. This knowledge is something that will change everything. I will contact my mother and Robb together before the red wedding, tell them of Jon and his true heritage. Instead of being betrayed at the twins, Robb and my mother will seek out Jon at the wall. Release him from his vows when he returns from beyond the wall. And with their help they can gain allies in the wars to come. I will give Jon a vision of his own future, or rather our own past that can persuade him. He at that time will have seen a walker and a wight but he has no inkling of understanding of their power as of yet. This will give us a fighting chance Meera." He said.

" I need to know if you'll help me or not." Bran turned and gazed into her eyes.

Meera paused for moments before settling into a smirk. "I'll help you Bran. Maybe this will give me another chance to see the boy I grew so accustomed to beyond the wall." Her smirk settling into a smile.

"Perhaps so." Bran's lips curved just a bit for her benefit. "At first light take me out to the God's Wood. Then we can begin."

Meera Reed

Everything was ready. Bran was already grasping the roots of the tree steadily. He still remained amongst this time with her.

"I hope this works Bran. Because if it doesn't this could doom us all." She whispered out. The sun shined down on her. The snow still of course remained steadily falling.

"You have my word that this will work. There isn't a single thing that could prevent this from occurring. I have three trips to make and then when it's all over everything will have changed. Hopefully for the better." Bran spoke out confidently.

She frowned. "Three trips? I thought you would only make two? To Jon, then both your mother and your brother at the same time? Where else do you plan to go?" She inquired. Sitting down next to bran.

"I know my emotions are gone. Everything about my former self remains clouded inside the ravens mind. But I owe it to the boy I used to be to see my father one last time. I know this isn't something that will change the future, his fate is already sealed. Even if i went back to the days at Winterfell everything could go wrong. Jon knows nothing of the walkers or wildlings. Robb will have no experience commanding an army. And my mother wouldn't have a single inkling of compassion to give towards the Jon. She will be ready to hear of my father's secret by then. I know it. I will seek out my father first, one day prior to his execution. I will give him hope, I will tell him what Brandon Stark always wanted to say one last time to his father. And i will make sure he can die with pride and happiness that this will all turn out the way it should be." Bran whispered out. It was hard to have no true sadness of his loving father's death. But Brandon Stark's memories plagued his mind as he slept. Something was pushing him to see Ned Stark one final time.

"I know you may think your emotions are gone, and perhaps they are. But that little boy I met fleeing Winterfell still remains inside you Bran. I hope this can bring him out, even if for a moment." she smiled.

"I hope you are right." Bran said still emotionless as before.

She gave him one last hug. "I'm proud of you Bran. I know this is not something that you wanted to do. But just know that you are someone your ancestors can smile about." She let go of Bran. Stood up and remained on guard of any intruders. Though unlikely she still remained cautious.

"Hurry Bran! Hopefully this will not take long!" She cried out.

Bran for the first time in a long time smiled. "There isn't a soul for miles. I made sure of that Meera. I will see you again. And for what it's worth… I'm sorry."

With that, his eyes turned cloudy. Gone was the three eyed raven from reality.

* * *

Eddard Stark

The black cells of Kingslanding remained cold and damp. His whole body felt as if it would crack under the exhaustion and the lack of heat. The capitol was always hot during summer years, but in the black cells even the calming and gentle feel of the sun was lost amongst prisoners and rodents alike. He knew of what was coming. He would be sent to the wall. Leaving behind his family, honor, and titles along with it. It would not be all bad. He would see his brother again. And of course his son Jon Snow. Jon would be a nightmare far greater than that of his experience in this prison. He promised he would tell him the truth. A truth that remained truly so hard to bring to light. Jon deserved to hear it. He truly did. But how would he view him now? A liar? A deceiver? Or even worse… an uncle.

What could he do though. He still could hear that soft whisper into his ear. "Promise me Ned."

'Oh Lya, I'm so sorry.' He prayed she would forgive him when his time was up.

Silence filled the area of cells. No guards had came down in hours. But of course it was not even close to morning yet. He wouldn't be called in front of the great keep for hours. He shut his eyes. Ignoring the freezing sting of frost that encompassed his face.

"Hello Father"

Ned shot up quickly. His eyes adjusting to the figure now standing in clear view. "Who are you? How have you entered my cell?!" He croaked out.

Light from Gods know where appeared. Ned's eyes widened. Glued to the boy that stood firmly at his feet. "Bran?" Ned whispered.

His face had aged what seemed like a decade. Gone was the boyish looks of his son. Short black hair and a stark like cloak surrounded him. His eyes remained glued to Ned's. Emotionless. There was no denying it. It was his son.

"There is not much time for us to speak. There is much to say and little time to do it. I have two more destinations still to come." Bran calmly stated.

Ned shook his head. "You should not be here Bran. You're supposed to be in Winterfell resting. How could you possibly have snuck down here? You're supposed to be crippled." Ned whispered out. Barely believing his own eyes.

"I am not the Bran you've known in your lifetime father. It has been ten years since the last time my eyes have met yours. I am no longer Brandon Stark, but the three eyed raven…" He said his eyes still gazing into Ned's.

This was madness. "What is a three?" Ned began but was cut off immediately

"It is hard to explain. For what little time we have I need you to listen to me and understand just what's to come. In the coming years the Bran you know will travel with a small group beyond the wall. The stories told to us as children come to pass. Stories of those with the ability to warg and see into the eyes of animals, befall myself. The day I lost the ability to walk, was the day I gained a far greater power. I became a green seerer. I hold the power to see everything that has ever occured, and ever will occur. Ten years from now things begin to unravel, I've come to give you some peace and perhaps relay something my formers self always wanted to say." Brandon stated.

Ned eyes quickly widened. "So you come from the future? Why come to seek me out now?" Ned whispered out. Cleary shaken by the vision of his former son.

"Tomorrow will be a day that will change Westeros forever. It will seal not only the kingdoms demise, but will bring about the greatest wars since the days of Robert's rebellion. But far greater. I'm sorry to tell you this, but tomorrow Joffrey will not keep his word. He will decide to end your life out of pure madness. No one was ready for this, not even his own mother. His actions will cause Westeros to enter the war of five kings. Each claiming terrestrial power for the iron throne. I have not come to give you escape, I'm truly sorry to say your fate is already sealed. I've come to tell you of what's to come. Perhaps to give you some peace before tomorrow arrives." Bran spoke.

Ned shook his head gripping his hair between his torn hands. "I will pass on, why not prevent this from ever occurring? If you hold this power to relay information through time, why not tell me before i leave for Kingslanding in the first place Bran?" Ned hoarsely questioned.

"If I could do that without dooming Westeros I would. You must listen carefully and pay attention. The coming wars will eventually doom the lands for good. The battle for the Iron throne prevents the kingdoms to unite against the true enemy. As we speak, beyond the wall an army of dead men are beginning to assemble. The stories and fables of the white walkers were not false. They are reality. Jon will eventually see them. He becomes the lord commander of the night's watch several years from now. During this time mother, Robb, and many others you came to know and cherish will be betrayed and murdered. This leaves the North in true turmoil. Jon knows the threat that's coming. Or at the very least he will in time. Jon is later betrayed by his brothers, and murdered as well." Bran began.

Ned gasped in shock. "No. Not Cat, Not Robb, Not Jon. How could this have happened?" He whispered to himself. Tears began to surface.

"Jon was brought back by a red woman from Ashai. She was able to bring Jon back allowing him to be released from his vows in time to reclaim the north, amass an army. And prepare Westeros for the coming threat. It will not be enough. The walkers have already assembled over a hundred thousand foot soldiers. And the night king possesses similar abilities as myself and has magic we can not even begin to fathom." Bran started.

"Why are you here then? Why not change what's to come?" Ned asked. His tears still streaming.

"I will once I leave this place in time. I will seek out Robb and mother. Give them information that can unite Westeros in time. Then I will seek out Jon and tell him the truth father." Bran said. Awaiting his father's reaction.

"What truth? The truth about the walkers?" Ned questioned quickly. Breathing quickened.

"No. The truth about himself. There is only one way to stop the lannisters and gain allies to destroy the Night King and his army. It lies with Jon's true heritage and birthright." Bran spoke softly.

"You've seen…" Ned whispered. "You know?"

"I saw everything of that day father. I know why you did what you did. But it's time to tell him the truth. I know Jon well enough to know he will despise this. He loves you, and everything he does in my time is for your honor and name. You will never just be his uncle. You will always be his father. I know he will see that. But he must take his true name and become the King he was always meant to be. He is the man who can end this madness growing. In my time he was said to be the greatest swordsman who ever drew breath. I've seen him fight father. He rivals Sir Arthur Dayne in his youth. He is meant to destroy this darkness. I must tell him." Bran calmly revealed.

Ned could not believe his ears. His secret was eyes to his son. Jon was to become king. Of course that would not be something he would ever say is madness. He raised him as a young boy. He grew to be an honorable, just, kind lad. And according to Bran he becomes a great leader and if true the greatest swordsman of his time. Even without knowing his true heritage.

"There has to be another way." Ned whispered. "I was supposed to be the one to tell him. To tell him of his mother's love for her son."

Bran shook his head. "If there was another way I would have sought it out without hesitation. This is for the good of the realm. The good of mankind." Bran said.

How could this come to pass. His once carefree child reduced to the thoughts of a true reformer. After some time of silence and staring amongst each other Ned broke said silence.

"I understand." Ned whispered out. Tears still fresh amongst his pupils. "Tell him the truth, tell him you've spoken with me. Please tell him I never saw him as my nephew but as my son. Tell him I love him as a father loves any of his children. Please promise me." Ned begged. Whispering those same words his sister spoke out all those years ago.

"I promise father. You have my word. You have done good with the realm father. Thanks to you the assassins of Roberts to kill off Daenerys stop. She will grow to be a great woman. One who possesses dragons. She eventually comes to Westeros with three dragons the size of Aegon's. And a large army capable of retaking Westeros. Jon will see to it that his aunt will help. I know it." Bran spoke with confidence. Walking closer towards his still seated father.

"Dragons… incredible." Ned laughed rather coughed out.

"There isn't any time left father, so I promised myself I would see you and tell you one thing before you are gone from this world. I lose my thinking of emotions when i gain these abilities. They're truly a gift and a curse. But I will never in my heart forget you or the pain and sorrow I felt when I lost you. I was supposed to lose that part of me the moment I became the three eyed raven. But the old Bran you love is still somewhere in here." Bran gestured to his chest.

"I love you father.. And I'm sorry I can't save you.." Bran whispered. Finally after what seemed like an eternity tears streamed down his eyes as Bran broke down. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" He sobbed.

Ned stood up roughly. Limping on to his one good leg left. He tried grasping for his son. But his hand fell right through. Still determined he looked him in his eyes. "There is nothing you need to be sorry for son. I love you with everything i have and if this is my time to go, then this is it. I've lived a life filled with love and happiness and it was all thanks to you, your mother, and your siblings. Do not weep for me, for I will see you again my son." Ned smiled. Globs of wet salt traveled down his cheeks.

Bran looked up still sobbing to himself. But gave off one last smile.

"I hope that remains true. I wish to see you as my former self. So I may truly enjoy time with you again." He laughed through his tears.

"Whatever time you have with your mother and brother. Please tell her the truth as I wish I had all those years ago. Tell her I remained ever faithful to her. Not because of honor as I constantly proclaim and hold dear. But my love for her grew and never faltered. Tell Robb I am proud of him. No matter what Bran.

Bran nodded without a reply. There was no need for words of promises and oaths. This was obviously going to be relayed. No matter what.

"The old God's remain true to us my son. They always have and will. We will meet again. I promise. Now go. Speak with your mother and brother. They need you." Ned said.

Bran nodded. "Goodbye father." Bran softly said.

"Goodbye my son."

That day at the great keep Ned Stark died with hope and pride in his family. A family that would reshape the foundation of Westeros forever.

* * *

Well I hope this was enjoyable as a first chapter. Give me some thoughts. and in two weeks I will continue. I think you'll love Bran's next destination or destinations...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews, they are incredibly helpful in many ways. To those who decide to question the originality of Jon and Daenerys as a couple I will once again say I have not exactly made it clear who the couples will be. Jon and Daenerys will eventually come to meet, I'm not sure how I will go about their relationship whether they go towards marriage or just family. We'll see. I still want Jon to be open to possibilities. Also Bran and Daenerys will never be a couple lol. Whoever suggested that obviously has no insight to a story, not a good premise. Sorry not sorry. The reason I decided not to start from the beginning was because it would change the characters not necessarily for the better. With Ned's death, it gave much of the characters great turmoil and better results. Arya goes her own way, Sansa becomes far more cunning rather than naïve, Robb becomes a good Northern King and everyone else in Westeros grows because of it. This story will not be all sunshine and rainbows. There will be death, loss, and failure throughout the story. There will also be some romance involved. I'm sorry for the time it took me to post this, but my girlfriend came to visit me and I needed time with her alone without anything going on. I promise it will be two weeks for each chapter, I can promise also that the next couple chapters will be much longer and less half assed than the last two. I just needed to get these out, to start the story and gain some form of attention. So expect better writing to come. Please continue on with reviews, favorites, and follows, it gives me motivation to see those who enjoy the story. As I said before i'm currently serving in the military so my time will always be far more committed to that, But this will always be next on my list. I shouldn't be deployed again for some time, so I'll have much more time on my hands to continue this. I hope one day to publish a book of my own. It is one of my passions to write and gain experience so give me critiques. I appreciate it. Enjoy!

Catelyn Stark

This night felt colder than usual. At the very least, it felt like the north was truly moving south. Perhaps that was a good foreshadowing of her son's triumph. Or perhaps it was reminiscent of the snowstorm that still clouded her mind. The very thought of the past was enough to send her into a trail of tears.

Of course the war was necessary at the moment, but not long ago war felt out of the question. Ever since the rebellion she could not even remember a conflict of such a magnitude. These battles felt as though they were taking a piece of her own soul. First came the news of her husband.

Ned. She still could remember the news of her betrothal to his brother, Brandon. Brandon Stark was said to be a good looking young man. Word of his rugged masculinity was never far from her ears. She like her daughter Sansa, had grown on tales of handsome knights, beautiful words of love, and the duty of a young lady to bring happiness to her betrothed.

Even seeing him for the first time was a joy to her. He was just as bit as handsome as every maiden had ever proclaimed. He was sweet and quite flirtatious with her, which gave her hope of a long and happy marriage to be. It was not until after the tourney at harrenhal did everything begin to crumble. The proclamation of love towards her good sister to be, brought not just the Martells, but the Baratheons and Starks to a rather justified anger.

Rhaegar's crowing of his lady love, sent the seven kingdoms into a great turmoil that would never truly end. In fact much of what has happened today was thanks to that damn tourney. Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna, her betrothed was murdered along with his father, and Robert and Ned took the kingdoms to war. All over a prince's lust for a young northern beauty.

In some ways it was truly horrifying to her, but in other ways. It was a blessing. Brandon would not have been at all a good match for her. He was not much different from Robert Baratheon. Always drinking, and whoring any chance he got. He was said to be descendent of a dire wolf rather than Rickard Stark. After his death came the news of her being betrothed to his younger brother. Eddard.

He was a quiet boy from what Catelyn had come to know about him, he took greatly after his father. Calm, collected, and honorable to a tee. He perhaps was not as easy on the eyes as his older brother. But meeting him made her feel so much more at ease. He was kind, shy, and very polite with her. Even after they laid together conceiving Robb, he was hesitant to lay eyes upon her without her dress strapped to her body. It was sweet. And what would follow was many many years of happiness.

The only fault she could ever find in her marriage came in the form of her husband's betrayal. Jon Snow. The bastard though just as honorable and polite as Ned once was, always brought a thorn to her side.

She always wondered what it was. His looks. He always did possess the Stark looks more so than her first born son. But even that was not what made her anger swell. It had to be his attitude growing up. He was Ned. The Ned she fell in love with, the very same shy, honorable, and polite young boy was living amongst them. It was wrong of her to hate him. She knew that. He was just a boy, a babe without a mother. One Ned would not even dare speak of once since the day he brought home that baby from the war.

She asked quite a number of times. Even so much as giving him a name. Ashara Dayne. She was no fool. Her once betrothed had apparently tried giving her brother some good wholesome fun in his young age. He talked Ashara into dancing with the young Ned Stark. The rumors were they made a great couple, striking to say the least. Though it was only one dance, who's to say there was more than just that?

Ned's reaction to the question at hand was staggering. He rarely ever relinquished any sort of anger towards her. Only slight quips or annoyance. Never anger. Till that day.

His gaze was nothing short of fire. "He may not have my name, but he has my blood." He told her. His hands tightening around the grips of his chair. She nodded in understanding at him. "We will not here of this again. I want no word of Ashara Dayne uttered in these walls. She has already suffered enough, let alone a dishonorable mention while she remains gone from this world." Ned said to her.

That was too long ago. She would take that anger everyday if it meant seeing Ned again.

The night air continued to send chills down her spine. Though they were further from Winterfell than normal, the great winds of the north followed them. She cast her weakened gaze along the camps. It seemed most of the northmen had went to sleep. Celebrating and feasting tended to do that rather quickly. It was good. She was not one for drinking, but morale remained high.

Morale was high for the men, but for her. Not so much. A few days from now they would be returning to the twins. Robb would issue a form of apology, and her brother Edmure would marry one of the Frey girls. She was no fool. Even this marriage would not calm Walder's lack of trust since Robb's betrayal of judgement.

But what was she to do? She lost any form of persuasion to her son since the departure of lady Brienne with the Kingslayer. She knew it was foolish for Robb and his lady wife to attend this wedding. But Robb still took his father's words to heart. Honor before all else. Which made a good King, but a bad way to play the game of thrones.

She trudged her way to her own camp. Perhaps sleep was just what she needed to calm the ever growing nervousness. Entering her tent sent a bad feeling into the pit of her stomach. Though the wind had died down since entering the chamber, there was a strange eerie sense of mystery that clung to the air. Candles were barely lit. Her room though tidy and lacking any sign of intruders, was still filled with some form of chills. As if something was there. Or someone.

"It has been a long time." a voice whispered out amongst the dimly lit room. She gasped. Turning her head side to side trying to find the whisper. Nothing though. Only a bed, an end table, and a chest of her belongings remained in the room.

Perhaps she was going mad. "Is there someone there?" She cried out. Her gaze shifting towards the entrance, expecting someone to enter.

Still nothing.

Only the sound of the wind, and far off voices of the men who guarded the camp. "Perhaps I am going mad." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly the candles that were once dimly lit began to light back up. The far away voices of merriment from Robb's men were gone. The wind that was once muffled by the fabric of the tent broke through the entrance somehow. Sending her hair flailing along with her dress.

Her eyes became fearful. Of what, even she could not know. It reminded her much of that day she sought out the help of Renly Baratheon. When that shade like creature shaped in the form of Stannis took the life of him.

"Who is there?" she questioned. Loud enough to perhaps gain the attention of the guards nearby.

But no one could be heard for miles. Whatever this was, they chose the right time to do it.

"Do not be afraid. I seek you no harm." The voice calmly spoke amongst the howling of the wind. "I only wish to speak with you."

She backed up close to the end of her tent. Perhaps not the greatest idea. She was a few steps from the entrance. But those few steps could prevent her escape.

"Then show yourself. Whoever you are, you chose the wrong tent to enter! My son and his men will be upon you as quick and swift as the wind!" She yelled. In hopes of gaining the attention of someone. Anyone. No one came, no one entered, no one could be heard.

"As you wish." The voice uttered softly. Her eyes fell upon the flaps of the tent. They began to open slowly. The figure though easy to see, was still shrouded well enough to conceal a face to the voice that set her nerves a muck. Finally the whole body of the mysterious voice was planted towards her. His hair was dark, his eyes even darker. He was no older than Robb. Though much skinnier in stature. He gave off a rather eerie sense of calm that enveloped the room. Not just mystery or calmness. More familiarity. She has seen him before. But her mind could not place a name to his face.

"Who are you?" She whispered. Her eyes settling upon the young man's face. "What do you want?"

The lad walked forward just a step. Causing her feet to trail behind her. She was not necessarily as frightened as before. But she was no stranger to anyone's motivations. Words uttered by anyone were hard to trust these days. Especially from someone she had no knowledge of.

"I'm afraid I have many names that have circulated history. Though some more recent." he said.

His hands remained at his side. His voice incredibly calm and collected. "I am called the Three Eyed Raven to those who know me not. And to you…. I am Brandon Stark. Your son." He said. His dark penetrating eyes never leaving hers.

"That is not possible." She hesitantly spoke out. "My son is gone, along with most of his family!" Her voice raised.

"So I'll ask again, who are you? Speak truly, I'm afraid the King in the North is not as forgiving to liars as I am." she tried to intimidate to no avail.

He still remained solemn. His orbs never relinquishing his gaze of hers. "You once told me every time I try and conceal the truth, my eyes point towards the ground." He said.

Her eyes widened. She told that to only one person. And there was only one person who would have heard such a phrase. "Impossible." She whispered to herself. She gripped the sides of her dress in hopes of keeping her legs from buckling.

"I'm afraid not. Though I am not the same boy you told that to years ago, I remember him quite well." The lad claiming to be her son said.

She still could not believe this. It was impossible. He was supposed to have perished amongst the treachery of Theon Greyjoy. Hung from the rafters of Winterfell. "You died." She whispered out. Pools of unshed tears flooded her pupils.

"That's what everyone had come to believe yes. But I remained amongst the living for some time to come. Currently the boy you know as your son Bran Stark is on his way towards the land beyond the wall. Seeking someone that will change his entire nature of being forever. I am the result of said change." He said

She shook her head. "So you are not my son as you claim?" She accusingly pointed out. Searching for some form of understanding.

"I am your son. Just not the son that remains. I come from another time, a darker time. Filled with rare forms of hope, and even rarer forms of family. When I finally came upon what I searched for beyond the wall, the whole essence of my existence had been altered. I took the form of the Three eyed Raven. A greenseerer so to speak. Though my physical body remains crippled. My mind and abilities give me ways of traveling no one ever could." He spoke out.

She still had no idea what any of this meant. 'He is my son, but he's not my son?' "How is this possible? To be my son, but at the same time not." She uttered. Tears slowly trailed down her wrinkled cheek.

"I'm afraid it is not easy to explain. Among my abilities, I have learned of a way to seek out those I've lost. To change things for a better future to come. You are one of those said individuals. In a short amount of time you and Robb will attend the wedding hosted by the Freys. That day changed the precipice of Westeros to the likes it could not have survived. They break guest right. They take the lives of your men, Talisa, yourself, and Robb. With the help of the Boltons, the Freys kill off what most believed to be the last living heir to the Stark family. Giving the Bolton's control of the North for some time." Bran finished. Allowing his words to take hold amongst his mother's mind.

Her eyes widened even further. Betrayal was coming. She expected such an act from the Freys. But the Boltons as well? It made sense to her. Even if this young man was not her son, his words gained some sort of thought to her clouded mind. "Why me? Why now? If what you say is true, why not go back further and stop this war from ever erupting? You could have sought out your father at Winterfell before he became the Hand of the King!" She shouted back. Wanting answers.

Bran sighed. "It would not change much. This war would take hold of the kingdoms with or without my intervention. I had not come to change the war, but rather give the kingdoms a way to counteract a war far more important. My powers though vast and still hard for me to comprehend are still limited in a sense. Going back to change Father's execution would have done far more harm than good." Bran said with what appeared to be hesitance.

Catelyn's eyes became red hot with intensity. "You are an imposter! My son would have given anything to see his father again! Why should I pay your words any heedance? Ned would have at the very least gave the North a far better chance of survival against the Lannisters! How could saving him be a wrong doing?!" She spit out. Tears breaking into anger filled line across her eyes.

Bran did not flinch. "Without father's death we would have been doomed. You and Robb gained an understanding of an enemy without honor that day. Honor that doomed our family for years to come. You know this better than most. Honor is good to have, but I'm afraid those without it hold a far better hand than those who use it. History would have been rewritten yes. But not in a way that prevents darkness from swallowing mankind. A looming threat far more powerful than a group of squabbling houses is awaking beyond the wall. Changing the deaths of you and Robb can give the North and the entirety of Westeros a fighting chance against an evil that eventually plagues all of Westeros." Bran said.

"The stories of the White Walkers told to us as little children were no fables. No matter how much I wish they were." Bran finished.

Catelyn did not know whether to laugh or cry at this moment. White Walkers? The dead men that were said to have roamed beyond the wall thousands of years ago. "Why should I believe you?" She questioned.

"Because Before I sought you out, I spoke with Father before his death." Bran whispered.

"What?" She whispered back. Obviously taken back by his omission.

"I knew I could not save him. But he deserved to know hope in his last days. Hope that you and Robb would remain safe. Hope that Westeros would not fall into madness later after his final breath. And to relay something he wished to relay himself, but never could due to the circumstances of his arrest and later death." Bran said.

"Something that you have always questioned, something you and the rest of our family should have known from the start." Bran finished.

'What could he possibly be referring to?' thought Catelyn her mind's eye searching for answers.

"What knowledge do you speak of?" she questioned.

Bran looked hesitant. Looking down rather than at her eyes. The first time he did that since he entered.

She leaned forward off the wooden post holding up the tent. Not moving any closer to Bran, but remaining far more relaxed than she was when this all began. That would all change.

"Jon's mother." Bran spoke out.

"Jon's mother? What Jon are you talking abo-" She stopped. Her eyelids opening quickly. Her breath caught in her throat.

"No." She abruptly stopped him from continuing on. "I will not hear of this, leave now." She cried out. Her voice faltering amongst the emotion that gathered.

"You must hear of this if you wish to change what is to come, it was father's last wish to tell you himself. I am but a carrier." Bran stated.

"I know your thoughts, your anger, and your rightful hatred towards this. But, you must listen. I would not have come back if this was not of dire need." Bran almost pleaded with her.

She was not expecting all this tonight. The one thing she wanted to know and hear from her husband for ages. The one thing that prevented her from ever loving a motherless child. The one thing that made their marriage have any turmoil of any kind.

"Go on." She whispered. Running her frail fingers throughout her hair.

"I must tell you what importance this is before revealing the secret. And tell you just how your thoughts of Jon were misplaced. I know your feelings mother." Bran said. The first time calling her that out loud. "Even as children before I could view history I understood your feelings, as did all of us." Bran stated

"After your deaths, Sansa was sold off to the Boltons and given to Ramsay bolton for marriage. The person you once called friend betrayed us from the very beginning. Lord Petyr Baelish gave away Sansa in hopes of gaining allies amongst the Bolton house. Luckily before any other wrong doings could occur, Sansa escaped and fled for the wall. The Bolton bastard truly left his mark on her mother, she was not the same little girl she once was. She became strong." Bran said.

Catelyn wanted to cry. Her little girl, the girl who dreamt of princes and knights, kings and queens, shown the harsh reality of life far before she needed to.

"At that time, Jon was Lord Commander of the Night's watch. She heard Ramsay speak of his bastard status having no effect of his outcome of power. She fled there in hopes of Jon taking her under his protection. Jon did protect her. He gave her everything she asked for, and more. They were able to gain and army to take back Winterfell. Jon broke through the walls and encountered Ramsay face to face. He beat him within an inch of his life for her mother. He did it for her honor. The northern houses and the Vale named Jon King in the North. Jon has seen them personally. The walkers I mean. He warned them of what is to come." Bran said.

"Jon plays a much larger role in this than even he knows. The truth of who his mother is can change everything." Bran ensured.

Catelyn's eyes narrowed. Of course she was grateful Sansa was safe. Even if it was with the bastard. But, he has a bigger role than just being a bastard? 'What could he possibly mean by that?' she thought.

"Father held with him a great secret. A secret that if discovered would have put our family to the sword. Do you know of the tourney of Harrenhal?" Bran asked

Catelyn nodded of course. The story of the tourney of harrenhal was known by everyone. She of course was there those days. She may not have seen much of the rumors and secrets that shrouded the tourney, but she remembered Rhaegar's crowing of Lyanna.

"I remember parts of it, what does this have to do with the bastard's mother?" She questioned intently.

Bran sighed. "Everything."

"The story we were all told was incredibly falsified. Rhaegar didn't kidnap Aunt Lyanna, or rape her. He loved he, and she loved him. She wanted nothing to do with Robert Baratheon due to his reputation of whoring and fathering bastards across Westeros. Rhaegar and Lyanna ran away together. A high septon annulled Rhaegar's marriage to Elia Martell. He wed Rhaegar and Lyanna at the isle of faces. I saw her death mother, I saw father face off against Ser Arthur Dayne and the other members of the kingsguard. I saw him run up to the tower of joy. I saw Lyanna die before his very eyes." He continued.

She could not believe her ears. It was common knowledge of Lyanna's kidnapping. It was a topic Ned refused to ever speak of. It was a topic never to broach, just like Jon's mother.

"She was not dying of any wound sent upon by a sword. She died of childbirth. The members of the kingsguard were there, not to hold her hostage. But to protect the coming King from their prince Rhaegar." Bran said. His voice incredibly fragile.

Her voice was caught in her throat. Her eyes became cloudy. Her palms began to sweat with anticipation. She did not reply. She knew. She knew what Bran would say next.

"Father was always telling the truth when he said Jon may not have our name, but he has our blood. He lied about whose blood it came from. Jon is the trueborn son of Lyanna Stark, and Rhaegar Targaryen. Father promised Lyanna to protect Jon from Robert, and the Lannister's wrath. The only way to do that, was to claim him as his bastard. Smudging his honor, but fulfilling his promise to his dying sister." Bran finished. Gauging her reaction.

She did not utter a word. Tears became to form. After all these years, the heartache and feelings of betrayal were all misguided. Her husband never strayed from her. He lied. She would have given anything to find that out years ago. But now after everything that has happened, she wish she hadn't heard it. "Does he know?" She whispered out. A sob echoing her tent.

Bran shook his head. "He knows nothing of this, he believes he is father's son." Bran said.

She nodded. Tears streaming down her cheeks, her hands covering her eyes to prevent the tears from falling further. "Why are you telling me this?" She sobbed out.

"Jon must know of his heritage. And you and Robb must gather your forces and speak with Jon yourselves. I know he will not want to hear this. But the only way to win this war is to gain his birthright. There are many amongst Westeros who will rejoice at the coming of Rhaegar's last heir. With the North, and allies of the south, you will have enough to unite Westeros under one banner. And prepare yourselves for the coming war. The only war that matters. For it is on the horizon mother." Bran said.

Catelyn was still skeptical, Bran knew that much. But her tears told him she believed Jon's heritage. And that was enough to gain her trust.

"What am I to tell Robb?" She continued to wimper out. "He will not listen to me, nor will he believe Jon's mother to be his aunt. He could not possibly believe Ned would lie to all of us for so long." She cried.

Bran smiled for the first time since they spoke. "Robb will come to know from myself, of Jon's true family. I will speak with him this night. You both will abandon this wedding to come. Prepare forces at the wall. And gather a far greater army. I promise if you do this, our family will be brought back together once more." Bran said.

"Speak with Robb when you awake. He will be ready for your arrival." Bran finished.

Catelyn nodded. Still shaken by the news. "I can not promise I will forget the past, but I will promise I will ensure Jon's safety for the future." Cat said.

This had to be the first time she had ever uttered his true name. Speaking of which. "What will we call him?" She said wiping her tears from her face. Her adrenaline on high at the moment.

"Knowing Jon's stubbornness he will prefer to keep his first name at the very least. But his mother named him Aegon Targaryen. Father changed his name to Jon. So i suppose naming him Jon Targaryen would still be fitting enough to keep our allies happy and keep Jon from going insane i suppose." Bran said with a smile.

Catelyn smiled too, though nowhere near as much as Bran. This would not be easy for her. Especially if Jon wants nothing to do with her. "What will happen to you?" She questioned.

"If all this works and comes to pass, what will happen to you as the Three eyed Raven?" She inquired curiously.

Bran tilted his head. Of course he thought of the outcome. But his powers were another question all together. Even his memories would be hard to place till all this occurred.

"I never expected to remain who I am after all this is over with, though my powers are still destined to be apart of me. I hope I do get the chance to see you under better circumstances mother. I may not be the Bran you remember but my former self would tell you that he loves you very much, and he missed you." Brans eyes began to water up a bit. Perhaps not as last time. But still enough to show he cared.

"I'm afraid in this from physical contact can not occur. Otherwise I would hug you one last time before I left. Speak with Robb after, he will know what to do." Bran finished.

She nodded. Fresh salt beginning to appear once more. "I love you too Bran, I know this was no easy task. So for what it's worth. I'm proud of you." She whispered.

Bran smiled "Father told me to tell you he never strayed, not because it was honorable, but because he grew to love and cherish you above all else. He wished he could tell you himself. But he said he would see you once more someday." He finished.

His eyes glazed over. The wind died down. The candles that were once lit, were put out. Darkness enshrouded the room for but a moment. Just long enough for Bran's figure to disappear. The candles became dimly lit again. Leaving Catelyn alone by herself. Only with one thing left for her to complete before the night ended. Change everything.


	3. Update! (Good news)

I apologize for the huge delay, I've currently been deployed and it was kind of out of the blue and I didn't really see it coming long enough to inform you guys of the break in writing. I can tell you for certain the next chapter will be out this weekend. And I hope you all will enjoy it and forgive the longneck wait. I'm going to make this chapter and the next chapter extremely thorough. I can promise you I haven't given up on this story. Thanks for all the support and as always keep the comments, reviews, favorites, and follows coming!


End file.
